Every triangle has three sides
by flipmeforward
Summary: SEBKLAINE story. KurtBlaineSebastian threesome with bp!Kurt.


"Are you done, baby?" Sebastian murmurs, stroking Kurt's hair from his sweaty face and easing down behind him. Kurt arches into his touch and moans weakly. "You have one more in you?" Kurt nods and Sebastian smiles and kisses his neck. He slides his hands down Kurt's sides and settles on his thighs, spreads his legs and meets Blaine's eyes.

"Come on, B. Clean him up."

Blaine stops the lazy jerking of his cock and settles between Kurt's legs, meets Sebastian's gaze again and smiles deviously before leaning down and dipping his tongue straight into Kurt's soaked pussy. He has come three times already, the last time just minutes ago when Sebastian fucked and came inside him. Blaine is currently licking it all up, Kurt and Sebastian's come mingling on his tongue. Kurt brings his hands down to tangle in the black curls, but Sebastian slaps them away.

"Nu-uh. Let us take care of you," he coos, placing Kurt's hands on the sheet and squeezing around his wrists in a subtle hint. Kurt whines and arches his hips up to get closer to Blaine's mouth, but his hands stay on the bed. Sebastian slides his hands down to Kurt's hips again, pressing him back down into the mattress. Blaine lays himself down flat in the bed to get a better angle, bumping his nose against Kurt's clit in the process.

"Please," Kurt moans, letting his head fall back on Sebastian's shoulder, displaying his neck beautifully right under his mouth.

"Please what?" Sebastian asks, nipping on his neck, licking up the salty sweat. "Please touch you? We _are_. Please lick you? Blaine _is_. And he's so good at it, isn't he?"

"Please _more_," Kurt begs, writhing in Sebastian's lap, trying to get away from the teasing lips on his sensitive skin while at the same time trying to get more.

"More of this?" Sebastian teases, sucking on his pulse-point, just hard enough to not bruise. Much.

"Please Blaine lick my clit _more please_," Kurt specifies, trying to buck up again but failing when Sebastian still has a hard grip on him.

"Mm, good boy," Sebastian says. He looks down at Blaine. "You heard our boy, B. He said please. Twice." Blaine raises an eyebrow and Sebastian smirks, nodding once. Kurt is too out of it to notice, especially when Blaine goes back to licking and focusing on his clit, just as asked. He drags it out, though. Soft, teasing licks, not close to what Kurt wants, and still dipping down to lap up the rest of Sebastian's come that's still trickling out of him.

"Blaaaaiine," Kurt whimpers, lifting his hands from the bed, but Sebastian is there immediately to pin them down again.

"No, no touching."

"Fucking _touch me _then," Kurt snaps, taking advantage of Sebastian's grip on his hands to buck up against Blaine's mouth, finally. Not that Blaine is having any of it, he reaches up to put his own hands on Kurt's hips and hold him down, causing him to whine again.

"Please, I need to come," Kurt begs, twisting his head to look pleadingly at Sebastian. "_Please_."

"Mm, that's not really fair though, is it?" Sebastian says and traces his fingertips up along Kurt's arm, across his shoulders, down over his chest. "You've come three times already and Blaine is still hard." Blaine hums from his position on the bed and the vibrations from his voice makes Kurt bite his lip in an attempt at self-restraint.

"He can fuck me," Kurt tries. "He can fuck me and come inside me and I can come too and everyone will have gotten off _please_ Sebastian."

"No."

"Fucking _what_ then?" Kurt says, getting frustrated in more ways than one. "You want me to suck you off, Blaine?" he says, switching to sweet mode and smiling at the man between his legs. "Suck your cock and let you come in my mouth while Sebastian fingers me? Getting his hand soaked from your mouth and my juices and his own come?" Blaine moans his approval of this plan and Kurt gasps at the sensation, but Blaine still doesn't move, and he definitely doesn't stop teasing. He's still licking softly and slowly, deliberately trying to drive Kurt crazy with need.

"Oh god just tell me what to do then or fucking _stop_ licking my pussy you goddamn_tease_," Kurt says, trying to back further into Sebastian's lap instead now, away from Blaine's too-gentle lips and tongue.

"Fuck, baby, if you don't stay still we won't let you come at all for the rest of the fucking week," Sebastian grits out, readjusting his grip around Kurt's body when he accidentally rubs his ass against Sebastian's spent and sensitive cock. He nips at Kurt's earlobe and murmurs in his ear. "Won't touch your ass, won't even _look _at your pretty little pussy, no matter how wet you get while we fuck each other. Gonna have a hard time not getting to eat you out because you taste _so good,_ babe, but if you can't stay still…" he trails off with a bunch of feather light kisses strewn all over the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Okay okay I'll stay still," Kurt hurries to say, feeling himself grow impossibly wetter at Sebastian's words. "Just _do something_, please."

Sebastian smiles against his hairline and trails a hand down his abdomen, gently sliding his fingers down the top of Kurt's folds. He shivers when Blaine's tongue flickers over his fingertips, battles with him for contact with Kurt's clit. Blaine easily gives up, moving down to slide his tongue into Kurt's hole instead.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sebastian says, rubbing Kurt's clit just a little bit harder than Blaine licked it. "You love this, hm? You love having all of our attention focused on you, bringing you off, making you come?"

"_Yes_," Kurt breathes out, relieved at finally getting a _little_ more stimulation. "I love you, please, more."

"You know what I think? I think we're gonna have Blaine kneel between your gorgeous legs and jerk himself off, let him come all over you, and then lick it off of you while I finger you to make you come _one last time_," Sebastian says, rubbing Kurt's clit hard three times to emphasize his words, before removing his hand completely. He grabs at Blaine's curls instead, tugging him away from Kurt's pussy.

"Nooo," Kurt moans. "I mean yes, but, I— _please_, Sebastian."

"Stay still," Sebastian reminds him gently. "Up here, B," he says, pulling Blaine up so he can kiss him. The taste of Kurt is strong and Sebastian moans, licking into Blaine's mouth, trying to taste as much as possible, even if he was down between Kurt's legs by himself not even half an hour ago.

"You taste so good," he pants when they break apart, and it doesn't matter who it's aimed at, because it applies to both of them. "Come on, let's give him what he wants," he says, nodding to the wrecked man in his lap.

Blaine obediently sits back on his heels, grasping his cock and stroking it. Sebastian moves his hand back between Kurt's legs and drags his fingers through the wetness, then he reaches out and coats Blaine's cock with it. Kurt moans at the vision and Blaine at the sensation and the _hotness_. He jerks a little faster, and Sebastian brings his hand down again to stroke teasingly along Kurt's folds, almost tickling him.

"He looks good like this, doesn't he?" he says in Kurt's ear. "Putting on a show for us. You're both such show-offs, you _love_ having all the attention, don't you?" He pushes the tip of his finger inside of Kurt's hole, slick with Kurt's juices and Blaine's saliva. There's no come left, but Blaine will fix that soon enough. He pushes the finger in to the second knuckle and Kurt moans, letting his head fall back against Sebastian's shoulder again. Blaine tears his gaze away from Kurt's face and focuses on where Sebastian is fingering him again, letting out a breath at the sight and gripping his cock harder.

"I'm close," he chokes out, forcing his eyes to stay open. It's definitely not an exaggeration, they've been at this for _hours_ and he hasn't come at all, not once. It would be impressive if he didn't have a lot of training behind it.

Sebastian moves his arm a little to the side at the admission, trying to give Blaine space to hit but not willing to let go of Kurt's pussy. Blaine stands up on his knees again and crawls even closer, reaching out and putting his other hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady himself.

"Come on, B," Sebastian coaxes. "Spill all over him. Get it all out over our pretty boy, you know you want to, come one." He adds another finger to the fucking of Kurt's wet hole, pushing them in and out faster, as if it's going to help Blaine over the edge. It kind of does, though, the sounds and the image enough to push him over the brink, squeezing his eyes shut as he comes in thick, white stripes all over Kurt's abdomen and chest. Sebastian is quick with his hands, dragging his fingers through the mess and sticking them into Kurt.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You're so filthy, baby. Filled up with my come and licked clean and now Blaine has covered you, you like that?" Sebastian has stopped teasing now, he has three fingers pushed deeply into Kurt's pussy, his thumb rubbing his clit.

"_Yes_," Kurt moans, releasing the sheets to grip at Sebastian's legs instead. "Yes, yes, yes, oh _god_, please."

"B, lick it up, like we promised," Sebastian urges, without taking his eyes off where his fingers are disappearing into Kurt over and over again. The vision is disrupted by Blaine's head though, when he leans in to lick his own come off of Kurt's chest.

"Sebastian, I need—," Kurt starts brokenly, but Sebastian shushes him.

"I know baby, I know. B, come on, you know what to do," he says, bringing his other hand down and using his index fingers to spread Kurt's folds, exposing him completely. Blaine licks up the last stripe on Kurt's chest and then lays down on his stomach again, eagerly pushing his tongue straight into Kurt's hole. Sebastian is still rubbing Kurt's clit with his thumb, and that's all it takes for him to come for the fourth time. He squirts one last time, Blaine lapping it up along with his own come, but it quickly becomes too much and Kurt releases Sebastian's thigh to push away his hands and Blaine's head.

"Ngh, stop, I'm done, just…" he trails off, his body going lax in Sebastian's arms.

"Yeah, you're all done now," Sebastian agrees, gently laying him down on the bed and curling up beside him. Blaine crawls up to settle on the other side of Kurt, leaning over him to kiss Sebastian again, sharing the mixed taste of himself and Kurt.

"I love you," he says against Sebastian's lips. "You too," he adds and backs away, planting a quick kiss on Kurt's nose, before laying down beside him.

"Mmm'ove'utoo," Kurt mumbles, curling up against Sebastian and burying his face in his neck. Sebastian grabs the blanket with his toes and bends his knee to grab it and pull it up over them, knowing that it's useless to try and clean up now, no matter how grumpy Kurt will be about the stickiness when he wakes up in a few hours. He reaches for his phone to turn off the overhead lights, then settles into his pillow.

"You too," he murmurs into the darkness, smiling when Kurt cuddles even closer and Blaine hums from the other side of the bed.


End file.
